Chances
by jamesstarkdreamgirl
Summary: when Zoey meets Stark before any other boy what will happen with a few switches...hope ya like!
1. Chapter 1Prologue

**I do NOT own any of the main characters like Zoey, Heath, Stark, Stevie Rae etc. or any of the settings. All of that stuff is owned by P.C. Cast and Kristen Cast. I hope ya enjoy this story. Spoiler (kinda): in the begging its a lot like the real book except for a few things that u will see. but once "something" happens it changes. **

I ran with my life. I had no idea what was chasing me. All I know was that they were here to hurt me. I had to run to get help.

My life wasn't supposed to be like this. I don't think I can do this any more.

But I couldn't run any more. I was getting weak, I had no energy left. I only had enough energy to do one thing.

I stopped running, and turned around.

They stopped as soon as I stopped. Then they took off the cover shield they had on them.

I realized who it was. I was betrayed by the one I thought who never would.


	2. Chapter 2

I pull into the parking lot of the school. I get out and get my stuff. As soon as I see him, I just walk away as soon as I can.

But I was too late. He had notice me. He started to come up to me, I started to walk faster. But I could never be faster than him. Not when he was one of the football players of the school. Also he got faster when I first started to get angry with him.

"Hey Zo wait up!" I hated it when Heath called me that (Oh yeah the boy who was trying to catch up to me is Heath my some what present/ex-boyfriend. My name is Zoey.).

I started to walk faster now that he started trying to talk to me.

"Zo stop! I want to talk to you!" H shouted. I knew what he wanted. He wanted to tell me that we need to get together so he could apologize for all the bad things he did at the party Friday. This for all I cared was that he could do what he wanted because we weren't together that day and ever since.

"Zo please let me talk to you! I am not going to stop trying to get your attention!" I couldn't handle it any more.

I finally turned around. "Leave me alone Heath. I don't want to talk to you right now. For all I care right now is that we aren't together. I am tired of having to deal with all the stuff you do at those stupid parties. And yes it does hurt when I see you flirting and kissing those other girls and especially seeing you get drunk or what ever it is that you do at those parties. The only way that I am going to go out with you again is if you stop doing all of that stuff and devout yourself to what might be a relationship if you can handle it!" I yelled at him. When I finished I just walked away.

"Hope that cleared up all your answers. Don't come talking to me unless you have stopped or if your ready to stop." I yelled back at him.


	3. Chapter 3

I walked to my locker and saw Kayla waiting for me.

"Hey what's up?" I ask her.

"Nuthin much. But I am just going to come out with it." She said in a some what serious tone.

"Don't tell me you have decided to run away and become one of those cheerleaders who have joined the circus? You heard the rumors at cheer camp about those girls." I said in a joking tone.

"No time for joking Zoey. I am serious. It's about you and…" Kayla tried to say but I cut her off too soon.

"NO! We are not going to talk about stupid Heath! Kayla you know what he has done to me. And now your going to take his side…that's…that's….that's just WRONG! How could you be taking his side?" I yelled at her with a furious tone.

"Zoey he didn't do really anything wrong. He just flirted with a few girls and maybe had one maybe ten drinks how bad is that?" She asked me but I wasn't paying much attention to her now.

"It's bad. Let's drop this conversation. I don't want to talk about him. Have you heard about any kind of flu going around or something? I have been feeling really weird lately." I asked her as I got my books out of my locker and started to walk away. She started to follow me.

"No but let's get back to subject. Heath was only trying to apologize this morning. Give him a second chance." She said like it was only his first time he has done this when she knows that he has done it way more than that.

"It isn't his first time doing this! And I am not talking about this anymore!' I walk faster. "Are you going to talk only about this today?" I ask her.

"Maybe if you don't give him another chance. I mean Zoey he is the quarterback and don't you want to be head cheerleader this year? He can help you get it if you're his girlfriend." She told me this I don't know how many time, but I did know it barely helped.

"I am not talking about it anymore. And if you're going to only talk about that, please don't talk to me today then. I don't want you to stop talking to me but if you're only going to talk about Heath then please don't talk to me." I told her.

"Ok I will stop but I don't think your doing the right thing." She finally started to talk like herself again.


	4. Chapter 4

I didn't feel good at all. I went to the nurse but she said there was nothing wrong with me.

"Well then why am I feeling weird?" I asked the nurse.

"Honey its going to be ok you can stay here until school gets out. We don't need for someone to get hurt." She told me while she left the room.

I stayed there until I saw that it was five minutes till school gets out. When I tried to stand up, I fell over. But I didn't hurt myself. I said thank you to the nurse for letting me stay there till school was out. I had to go to my locker before I got into my car and go home.

When I got to my locker there was someone that I would never want to see at my locker. I don't know why they were there but all I know is that I didn't want them there. I decided that I would just walk past them and forget about the things I need from my locker.

But when I went by they stopped me and held me there until I looked up at them.

I barely could see who might this person be, but I could tell this visit wasn't going to be a pleasant one.

"Zoey we have selected you to join us. You can not deny this invitation. You will join us or you will suffer for a little and soon die." The stranger told me. But they weren't a stranger; they were a tracker for the House of Night Academy. I could tell this from the symbol on their uniform.

"You can come with me or you could go home and get some things that you might want or tell your parents; what would you like to do?" I could tell that it was a woman.

"I will go home and tell my parents." I started to walk away.

"Wait a minute. You need something before you can leave."

"What is it?" I asked while she just touches a few parts of my face and hands.

"You can go now." She told me.

I looked down and saw all these designs on my palms and I touched my face and parts of them were tender. "What is this?" I try to ask her but she was already gone before I could get an answer.

I ran to my car with all my stuff. When I got there I popped the trunk and crammed all my things in there with the rest of my things for later that day that I won't be able to do.

I pushed the gas petal as hard as I could but it wouldn't go fast enough. I was almost out of the schools ground until then.

I slammed on the brakes right before I hit Heath.

"Hey! Watch where you're going next time….oh never mind Zo. So do you want to get together?"

"Um….I can't really. I got to go!" I yelled back at him while I drove away.

I went straight home. I ran in and slammed all the doors that I went through. My mom was the only one who really cared. My dad left us before I was born and I have no step dad. I also have a brother and a sister. My brother is two years younger than me and he just started high school. My sister is a senior this year. Because I am the middle child I don't get any attention. My mom does, care; it's just that she _really-really_ cares when I get upset or hurt or sick, something like that.

My mom knocked on my door. "Zoey what's wrong?" She came over and sat on the bed with me.

As soon as I had a handle on my crying I showed her my hands and pulled back my bangs. She saw the designs and gasped. "Oh my gosh honey! When did this happen? Did you have them this morning when I saw you? We will get this fixed." She started to freak out. I was her favorite daughter she would tell me. She would say that she might not pay attention to me as much. But she always thought that I was bright and strong enough for her not to have to watch what I did all the time. Which I was glad about.

"Mom, we can't to do anything now. They want me as soon as I can be there. I have to go or I will….die, mom. There is nothing to do. I will go." I told her as soon as I stopped crying.

"Honey are you sure? We _can _find a way to make it all go away." She said as she started to cry.

"Mom it will all be ok. I came to get my stuff and as soon as I can, I will go and I will come back as soon as they let me." I told her trying to re-assure her that everything will be alright.


	5. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Ok I forgot to tell ya guys that I did change some other stuff…Linda (Zoey's Mom) well she never married Zoey's jackass stepfather. And there is another person who I put in the story to take the place of her stepfather…but he is her "uncle" David, who she gets along with. He is like her father figure. Thought ya'll should know so ya didn't get confused… Luv ya guys!


	6. Chapter 5

**Author Note: YA HAVE TO READ THE FIRST AUTHOR NOTE BEFOR READING THIS CHAPTER! Luv ya guys! Thanks for the reviews, but I would luuuv to have more! Pleeeeaaassseee get more ppl to read and leave reviews!**

That night I packed all my things and I was ready to go. But right when I was about to put all my stuff in my car, somebody showed up at the front door. "Mom could you get that?" I yelled from my room.

I heard whose voice it was. I knew for sure that I didn't need to talk to either one of them. But I also heard somebody's voice that I really wanted to talk to. I knew I had to go down if I wanted to talk to the one that I really wanted to talk to.

I ran down the stairs and went straight to the person I wanted to talk to. It was my Uncle David. I hugged him so tight that I forgot about the other two _people _who were in my soon to be old house.

He wasn't really my uncle. But he has been in my life since I was born. He was the one to be a father figure to all of us. He was my mom's best friend.

I finished hugging him and looked up at him and said "I am so glad that I could see you before I go." He didn't realize that I had to go; he didn't even realize that I had the true marks of a _vampire_ on me.

"Um….why do you have to go?" he asked me like I might be going insane, which I might be.

I looked over and noticed that it was Heath and Kayla who were there. I knew that it was them but I forgot that they were there when I saw that Uncle David was there. "Um….I'll tell you in a minute or mom will tell you." I told him as I walked over to Heath and Kayla. I was wishing that they won't notice that I have the mark on me.

"Hi. Why are you guys here?" I asked them as I looked at the thing that Heath had in his hand.

"I wanted to give you this and I made Kayla come so you wouldn't hurt me as much." He told me as he gave me a jewelry box.

It was a bracelet that had a crescent moon with a star hanging down. It was beautiful but I had no idea why he would give me this. It was ironic that he gave me this when it was one of the signs of House of Night.

"It's beautiful, but why are you giving it to me?" I was a little scared; I almost thought that he might know that I was becoming a vampire.

"I thought it would be beautiful because it matches your necklace." When he said that I knew for sure that Kayla told him what to pick and what to say. He handed me the necklace and in the corner of my eye I saw Kayla look frustrated because she knew he messed up.

"Thank you. And thank you Kayla. But I can't accept this though. I'm leaving and I don't know if it would fit in." I knew it would but I just didn't want it.

"Please have it….Wait where are you going?" Heath asked me. I saw Kayla was about to ball her eyes out. I knew right when I saw her face that I wasn't going to keep this away from her.

"I…I have….I have to go to The House of Night. I don't know when I will be able to visit but I'm leaving tonight." I told them; mostly I told Kayla.

Kayla ran over to me and hugged me so tight that I couldn't breathe. "Please don't go I don't know what I will do with out you." She wouldn't let go of me.

"Kayla I have to if I don't I will die." She knew I had to. I knew she didn't want me to suffer but she just didn't want me gone.

As soon as I know Kayla is snatched out of my arms and I am now holding Heath. Then Heath started to kiss me and I had no idea what to do. His kiss was normal but I just didn't know if I _wanted_ to kiss him. I figured out that I didn't want to kiss him. I had to pry myself off him.

"Heath I am not going over this again. I am a VAMPIRE and I can't do _this _any more. I couldn't do it before." I told him.

"Zoey I love you and you know that. I can't live without you, please don't go to that…you know what place I'm talking about." He tried to convince me not to go, but my mind was made up.

That night I spent the whole night with my family and friends. We decided that I would leave in the "morning". When I mean morning I meant there morning; so that would be around 10p.m. the next night.


	7. Chapter 6

It was time for me to leave. I said my "good byes" to almost everyone. I never really said good bye to Heath because I didn't want to go through the whole thing with him begging me to stay.

My mom decided to drive me there even though we decided that I would keep my car. So Uncle David would drive behind us with his car to take mom back.

We walked to the Head Mistress of the school.

When we got there I felt like I _belonged_ here. She walked out of her office right when we walked into the waiting room.

"Hello Zoey, I'm Head Priestess Nefert. I want to assure you will be very protected and watched out for here at The House of Night." I was so confused. All kinds of questions were going through my head. Some were like: How does she know my name? How did she know that I was scared? This whole thing was kinda of confusing to me.

I had to say something. I said the first thing that came to my mind. "Hi I thought you were the High Mistress?"

She laughed at me. "I'm sorry that I laughed. But here at the House of Night we don't have High Mistress but we have High Priestess."

"Oh…..um…I don't want to sound stupid….but…how did you know what I was thinking?" I asked while my mom and uncle looked at me like I might be changing my whole self right then.

"Well all adult vampires can read fledglings minds. But I do have a gift from our goddess Nyx."

"May I ask what it is?"

"Of course you can. I have the gift to heel someone."

"Um what happens at the House of Night?" I asked her with a wary face.

"The fledglings like you, learn how to become an adult vampire. We also take care of the fledglings till they go through the whole change. But sometimes not all fledglings get to make the whole change but we can talk about that later." She was trying to make sure I wasn't scared or anything. "But I'm sorry to say that you have to say your goodbyes have to happen now."

I looked over to my mom and uncle and I saw the saddest faces I have ever seen. I ran over to them and just hugged them for as long as I could. "Will you guys visit me as much as you can? And maybe can you get grandma down one time." I said to them. Then I turned around and looked at Nefert and asked "Well are they allowed to visit me?"

"Yes but there are certain days that they can and they can't. Before your mom leaves I will give her the days that they can visit."

"Thank you High Priestess Nefert." My mom told her.

She came over to me and hugged me and told me "Honey, I will see you as soon as I can. I love you Zoey and never forget that."

"I love you too mom."

"I'm gonna go with High Priestess Nefert to get the information on when I can visit you." She walked out of the room.

"Come over here my little baby." My uncle told me with his arms out.

"I love you Unci Davi." I use to call him that when I was a little baby.

"I love you too my little princess. You are going to be fine here and you know that. You were never bad at making new friends. But we all are going to miss you." He told me while he hugged me.

"Even Candace and Braden?" I asked him.

"Yes they will. In a day they are going to miss you. They are going to miss all the stuff you do for them and your mom."

"Well I hope so. I think I have to go. I'm gonna miss you so much. Will you visit me?" I asked him still in his arms.

"Of course I will come as much as I can."

I stayed in his arms as long as I could. I never let go. He kept reminding me how good I'm gonna do and I have nothing to worry about.

But why do I feel like there is something that is wrong in this one place of the whole school.

**Hope ya'll liked it! Ok when it came to the Zoey's brother and sister's names…I kinda forgot them…so I made some up. REVIEW PLEASE! And get friends and other people to review! It gunna be my birthday June 9****th**** and I would luuuuuv to have tons of reviews for my birthday! Please make this possible! **


	8. Author's Note 2

**Author's Note:** Ok I know these are annoying but I had to write this! OMG! THANK YA'LL! U GUYS R AWESOME FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I LUV YA GUYS! KEEP IT UP PLEASE!


	9. Chapter 7

High Priestess Neferet came back into the room. I didn't know what to do so I greeted her. "Hello, High Priestess Neferet."

"Oh please call me Neferet. That's what all the other students call me." She said like she was my sister. "I will show you around so you will be able to start school tomorrow. We aren't going to rush you and make you go to school today. All you will have to do is make yourself at home in your new room and make some friends."

"Thank you. You have been so helpful to me." I said as I started to follow her.

She showed me the whole school and showed me where the temples are that every student had to go to when there was a service. Where all my classes were. And everything else that I need to know.

She also told me there is a dress code and my new roommate would help me with that.

Then she showed me to the girl's dorm. It was humongous. I had never seen anything like it. She told me that I didn't need to know where the boy's dorm was right now and I probably could figure that out on myself.

She took me to my room.

There was my new roommate. She had dirty blonde hair, bluish green eyes, and she wore jeans, a plaid shirt, and the cutest cowgirl boots I had ever seen.

"Hi Neferet merry meet." She said. .

"Hi, Stevie Rae I would like you to meet your new roommate, Zoey. I would like you to help her around the academy."

"No problem. Hi Zoey, I'm Stevie Rae. We are going to be great friends." She said in a really big Okie twang.

"Hey." I said in return.

"Well I will let you be." Neferet said as she left.

I looked around the room and all my stuff was there by an empty bed that had my sheets I had in my room on it. I also saw all kinds of southern country stuff in the room.

I thought to myself that this girl seemed really nice but had a whole lot of country in her. "I can tell that you're a country girl."

"Oh I definitely am. I grew up on a farm in the "country" part of Tulsa. Well I guess I still am the only girl in my family beside my mom. I have three other brothers. So I know how to play it rough. So are you from Tulsa or some place else?"

"I'm from right here. I mean I live like 30minutes away. I grew up here my whole life." I told her. "So um what time does classes and all that stuff start at?"

"Class start at eight and they end at two thirty. Lunch is at midnight. Breakfast is when ever you feel like it but the cafeteria serves it at seven. Dinner is at three thirty. And the rest is when ever people schedule it, except for the Nyx rituals they are usually an hour after classes get out. But groups like the Dark Daughters schedule on what time Aphrodite sets." She said the girl Aphrodite name like she didn't like her at ALL.

"Um who is Aphrodite?" I asked her but, trying to say it in a way so she wouldn't get mad.

"Well she is the head of the Dark Daughters, the most popular girl at the school and the meanest of the girls too. There are a lot of words to describe her…and let's just say they are not nice."

The way she describe this Aphrodite girl, reminded me of how some people thought of me until the last two years. (I wasn't the nicest of the girls when I was in middle school. But then I got a spoon of my own medicine and realized I needed to treat people with respect). So all I said was "Oh I see what you mean."

"Ya you do not want to get on her bad side cause she will have the whole school hating you in no time. But you shouldn't have to worry. And if she does get people to hate you, I still won't. I think we are going to be really good friends. So I want to introduce you to some of my friends. So after you settle and change, if you want. Or do any thing you need to do, and then I'll go introduce y'all to each other." There was that Okie twang.

"Ok. That shouldn't be long. But I have another question. Have you ever had a weird feeling in Neferet's office? I mean for some reason I just had a bad feeling there." I wondered if I should have said this.

"I never really thought of that cause I haven't been there a lot. The last time I was there, I thought I was in trouble so I was kinda nervous. But if I go there soon I will try to see if I feel something." This girl was so nice she was doing something for me even though it seemed so out of the ordinary.

I went and looked in the dresser that seemed to have a ton of my stuff on top of it. I saw all of my favorite clothes. "Um how did they get my stuff?" I asked Stevie Rae.

"Oh silly me, I forgot to show you around." She told herself. "Well like you see that is your dresser." She pointed at the dresser that I was by. "That one is my dresser. That is your closet and mine is right here. And you can tell which one is your bed." She pointed to everything that she was talking about. "Oh and we share a bathroom and there is another kind of dresser that we share to put storage and blankets. But of course you can tell that we can decorate the room how ever we want to."

"That's cool." I said to her. I was trying my best not to seem awkward. All of this was so new to me and this was her home. She understood all the rules and what the "rules" the students had (if you can call us students). I was so nervous, I had never in my life had been this nervous. I took a breath and got ready to meet Stevie Rea's friends.


	10. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: thank y'all for the reviews! I'm sorry that I haven't updated in sooo long! I couldn't believe myself for not updating soo soon! It's been soo hectic where I am! It was my bday then Monday was my moms and tomarrow is my dad's. and I haven't had anytime to write or read! Ughhh but I hope u like this chapter!**

We both were ready and started to go down the stairs when we heard someone call Stevie Rea's name and it wasn't a girl. Two cute boys came up to us and one gave Stevie Rea a little kiss on the mouth while the other just had a devilish smile on his face and was looking at me.

"Hey, who's this?" said the boy who had the devilish smile a minute ago.

"Well this is Zoey. She just _got _here. You know what I mean?" Stevie Rea told them.

This made me feel even more awkward. "Hi." Once I said that I was like did I really just say that? I'm an idiot.

He chuckled in a good way. "Hey, I'm James Stark. But call me Stark." He reached out and grabbed my fore arm and shook it. We stared in each other eyes for awhile until the other guy interrupted and said "Well then…I'm Dallas. Stevie Rea's boyfriend." He seamed proud when he said boyfriend.

Stevie Rae just smiled at him and shook her head a tiny bit. Stark was still staring at me with a look that just made shivers go down my back but in a good way. I stared back at him with the same look. Then suddenly I hear Stevie Rae trying to get our attention. "HELLO? EARTH TO ZOEY AND STARK!"

"Huhhhh? Oh I'm sorry Stevie Rae what were you saying?" I asked her with an apology look on my face while Stark chuckled. I turned my head at him and glared at him and then he stopped laughing.

"It's okay. I was just saying that we should go introduce you to Erin and Shaunne, they wouldn't want me to steal you for myself." I could hear Stark saying something to him self but trying to hide it. Then he smirked at me, which I loved.

I knew right then that I was developing a huge crush on him. And I thought I was going to figure out my new self and be _really_ good at school ( I mean I was good at school before but I was never going to be top of my class.) and actually have friends who won't betray me.

Now im gonna get myself in some kind of trouble. I did this with Heath and look at how that went. He still is trying to get to me; he barely let me come to the House of Night. The only reason why he let me leave was so I could live.

But look at Stark he is gorgeous with his dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. He was at least six foot three. He looked like he was some kind of athlete but not a football player or basketball player, some kind of sport that is old fashion, maybe archery. He looked deep and kind of mysterious. Any girls dream guy and I think he was into me. I shrieked in my head.

"Stevie Rae, honey, am I allowed to come?" Dallas asked. I thought to myself he is such a good boyfriend to her, Heath never asked if he could come he just followed or showed up with out telling me or anyone who was coming.

"Of course! Who said you couldn't." She gave him a little peck on the mouth. I thought to myself that if Dallas was going did that mean Stark would come? I really hope he does I don't know that much about him and I want to learn more about him and you never know what might happen. "Oh my god! I forgot! Don't you have a match later on this week for archery?" When Stevie Rae said that I thought was I right?

"Yeah we do, but its ok we just can't stay to long. You know how much Dragon and Lenobia get when we don't show up for practice." Stark answered. I knew he was an athlete and I was right on what sport. Oh yeah a point for Zoey!

Stevie Rae said looking back at me while she started to walk hand in hand with Dallas as we walked out of the girls dorm "Follow us Zoey and Stark you can explain some stuff to her, if you want." She had a little smirk on her face when she said that.

He started to giggle, but in a manly way. I gave him a look that kinda said what are you doing. "Ok, now that their a little ahead of us and they can't hear what I say to you. I can actually talk to you." He looked like he was some secret agent when he said this, "Um, ok then. What did you want to tell me?" I asked.

**Author's Note: yaa I know it left off with a cliff hanger but I WILL update soon! And I don't just send me an email or post a review reminding me to update! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Ok I haven't updated in a while…idk y…I just haven't been up to it, I guess. I hope u guys really like this chapter…SPOILER: it only has zoey and stark in this chapter! Soooo enjoy. Then review. **

"Well I kinda wanted to know if you were checking me out when we were back in the dorms?" I felt like a total idiot when he asked me that. "Cause I kinda was checking you out…" I could tell that he was a little nervous when he told me that. I wanted to kiss him so badly. '_NO Zoey! You can't!'_ Was going through my head and it just wasn't my voice it reminded me of Heath's. But why would I care if he didn't want me to I wasn't his girlfriend anymore. "Sooo were you?" He asked.

"Maybe…." I sounded like a four year old that was guilty of doing something that her parent told her not to but did it any ways.

"Good I hoped you were. Ummmmm soooo would you might want to go out sometime? I don't usually do something like this but I kinda felt a connection with you….I feel like a total idiot right now. But would you?" He was so adorable, but can I? I don't know a lot about him, and what about school. But just look at him and he acts so sweet to me. WHAT DO I DO? I thought to my self.

I thought for a minute trying to think should I say yes and break Heath's heart…_Wait, why do I care what Heath thinks, it's not like we are going out anymore. But I still don't want to hurt him. But I really like Stark, even though I have only known him for the last twenty minutes. He seems soooo sweet! And he is a total hottie. (I don't usually go for the looks btw. I went out with Heath cause I had known him for almost my whole life and he was a total sweetie.) I think I know what im going to do._ I thought all of this for like five minutes and realized Stark was there waiting for my answer.

"Um, I'm sorry but I want to think about it a little more. I'm not totally for sure if I should go out with someone just yet, when I just arrived. Is that ok?" I asked him, hoping that he would say yes.

"It's no problem. Like I said I don't usually do this, so I kinda thought you might want to think about it." He answered and I had total relief was off of me.

"I am going to tell you now that I think I might also want to talk to Stevie Rae about this also. She now is my roommate and all. And I kinda think she knows more about you than I do." I had a little tone in my voice that was like a question.

"Hey, that is no big deal. I just hope Stevie Rae doesn't tell you any of my stupid stuff that I have done with Dallas and our friends." He said to me.

"Should I know these stupid things?" I asked.

"Nah, just the guys and I acting stupid and Dallas trying to impress Stevie Rae." He laughed at the end. I thought to myself _he has a really cute laugh. _

"Well then I'm gonna ask anyways." I had a devilish smile on my face.

"Well then….this isn't gonna go as I hoped….your gonna think I'm….a humongous idiot now." He sounded so embarrassed but I don't really think he was.

"I think we might need to go, so they don't send out an urgent missing report to the police. Don't ya think?" I asked hoping he would say no and we could stay together for the rest of the night.

"I guess if you're dying so much to go meet everyone, and not spend anymore time with me." _Was he disappointed when I said that? I hope not. _

"I never said that! I'm just saying Stevie Rae is gonna kill me if I don't meet these friends of hers." I said in a shocked voice.

He laughed again…_Oh how I love that laugh….I really do want to go out with him. We would make a cute couple…at least I think so._

"Well then, come with me, I will show you the way." He healed is arm out so I could loop mine through his. I put my arm through his and we started to walk towards where ever he was leading me to. I wished I didn't have to go meet these people even though they were probably going to be my new friends. I just wanted to spend more time with Stark. He seemed like a perfect guy, and especially for me. I wished Heath was like him. Heath would never have walked with me arm and arm; he would have put his arm around my waste or shoulders or he would have maybe held my hand. I like this better than those, it seemed more romantic.

"I actually really never walked with a girl arm and arm, like this. I like it." He whispered into my ear.

If he felt different around me in a good way, like that he never wanted to leave me or even feel like he has some special bond with me then that means he really does care for me. Which wants me to be with him even more and that makes me really want to say yes to him.

"You know what; I think I'm going to say yes. BUT if I find out something about you that totally turns me off, then I'm going to have to break it off. I feel such like a total backstabber to some people. I haven't been here for more than a day and I already have a guy liking me and me saying yes to him for asking me out. And I just kinda broke up with my human boyfriend. Wait is that ok?" I asked him right after I finished rambling on.

"Ya it is. It's no problem for me. But if it is for you then we don't have to, maybe we could just hang out if going out on a date makes you uncomfortable." He told me. He is so sweet to me.

"No it's not going to make me uncomfortable. I just feel like that I'm hurting Heath." I feel so guilty and betraying.

"I'm gonna say that is your ex-boyfriend. But maybe if we go out, it will take your mind off of him. And if it ever gets too awkward or uncomfortable we will just call it two friends hanging out."

"You are way too nice, I hope you know that?" I told him.

"Of course I know that. I am like the nicest guy there is in the whole entire universe! You will never meet a guy like me." I hoped that he was joking.

"Well I know for sure, you have a big ego." But he was the nicest guy I have known in a while.

"Uhhh…." He had a shocked face, like no one has ever said that to him. "Well you're a meanie!"

"Ya, ya, ya." I started to laugh and he looked at me and started to crack up too. We stood there for like a minute laughing to no end wondering why we thought this was so funny. _I love moments like this…and not just cause I'm with Stark, but that made it even better. _

"I'm going to say this again! I NEED TO GET TO STEVIE RAE, SO SHE WON'T KILL ME, AND IF I GET KILLED YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO GO OUT WITH ME!" I think that got to him.

"Well then I need to get you there very fast. Come with me." He grabbed my hand and started to run.

We ran for like two minutes and the next thing I know we were half way across the campus and right in front of the dinning hall. That should have taken us like ten minutes, not two. Stark was a very fast runner.

"Wow! You are a very fast runner." He laughed at me.

"I know I am. I'll tell you why I'm so fast on our date. But right now I need to get you to Stevie Rae so we both have our lives, like you said." He was very mysterious sometimes.

Right after he said that he kissed me. It felt so right kissing him. I loved it. I never wanted to go back to the old kisses that Heath gave me. Don't get me wrong I love the kisses that I shared with Heath, it's just I like these better.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: DID YA LIKE IT? I HOPE YA DID! REVIEW! REVIEW PLEEEEAAASSSEEE! Lol…but really review! I wanna know ur guys opinion! I pinky promise I will update sooner this time! :) **


	12. Chapter 10

**AUTHOR NOTE: heyy ya'll! What's happening? Ya'll im soooo sorry that I haven't updated and I promised that I would! It's been hectic for me lately! I just got back from visitin my grandma…and let's just say she ain't like Zoey's grandma! But I kno for sure that I will be updating again in the next few days! Well READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

After we finished our mesmerizing kiss, he walked me into the cafeteria. He directed me to the table that Stevie Rae and Dallas were sitting at. He took my hand and whispered to me that I'm going to love all these new friends I am going to have to. I wasn't nervous till now. We were now right in front of the bench like table.

"Hey Z…is that ok I call you that?" A blonde blue eyed girl asked. I had no idea who this girl was.

"Ummmmm sure….." I was very confused. Now I really wanted to know this girls name. She was very pretty. Her blonde hair was long and straight, her blue eyes were like blue sapphire moons…hehe I just made a funny, and we all have blue sapphire moons on our faces.

"Oh btw I'm Erin…sorry I forgot to tell you." She was sweet. I liked this girl. "TWIN introduce yourself."

"OK jezzzz aren't we a little pushy today. My name is Shaunne. Nice to meet ya." I liked this girl too.

"Nice to meet both of ya."

"My name is Damien." This guy was totally the smart type I could tell that just by his introduction. I hope he helps me with all my homework.

"Nice to meet you too. I'm gonna say that you are really smart."

"Yes he is!" All of them except Damien said.

I saw him blush a little bit. I smiled at him and I could tell that by just me smiling at him made him a little more comfortable.

"And he is all mind!" This dirty blonde hair with hazel eyes boy came over and hugged Damien. He then turned to me and held out his hand and said. "Hi! I'm Jack Twist. Nice to meet you."

"Hey. I guess you know who I am then?" I didn't know for sure if they all knew who I was or not. I could see out of the corner of my eye that Stark was looking at me with a smile on his face. Just seeing him smile made me feel less nervous.

"Of course I know who you are silly! Stevie Rae here told us ALL about you…. Well the stuff she knows about you at least; I think we are going to be great friends!" After he finished talking he came and gave me a hug. I thought to myself that it really did help having someone so nice give me a welcome hug.

But I kept wondering if they saw anything between Stark and I, because he was always looking at me.

"Z come sit down." It was Erin who called me over who was sitting next to Stevie Rae. I went over and sat between them two, right where the empty space was. We all started to talk. I looked up and Stark was sitting right in front of me giving me a you ok look. I smiled back and nodded my head to assure him that I was. I felt like I was home already. Then it hit me this is my new home and I think I'm gonna like it here a lot.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Im gonna ask ya'll again DID YA LIKE IT! Haha well REVIEW! And if ya have any suggestions for the story please tell me in one of the emails! Or review if ya ain't a member! LUV YA'LL!**


	13. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:**** ok im sooooooo sorry I promised I would update but seriously the day I was going to update my parents told me that my dog of 12 and ½ yrs passed away the nite before :'( I spent that whole day crying and I forgot to update. Well I'm sorry again. And I hope u like this. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! **

After we finished getting to know each other….well getting to know me and I getting to know them. Stevie Rae and I went back to our dorm room. I knew I was going to have to talk to her about Stark and see what she thinks I should do.

"Hey can I talk to you about something?" I asked her when I finished closing t he door. She looked at me like something might be wrong, and there might be.

"Sure you can always talk to me about anything. Wait; is it about 'girl stuff'? Cuz if it is you should know by now, but I am so happy to help ya." I knew she was trying to make this funny.

"Oh ya I soooo need your help on that." We busted out in laughter. "No it really isn't….but it has to do with someone…." I trailed off hoping she knew what I was talking about.

"OMG! WHO?" I thought she would actually knew it.

"It's actually about….me…and…..Stark…." I was biting my lip, waiting for her reaction.

"Oh I knew about that already. But so what's going on that you need to talk to me about?" She seemed confused at me.

"Well he asked me out and I don't know what to tell him."

"You should say yes. I saw how you guys look at each other. I have never seen him look at any girl like that before, and I dated him once." _Did she just say what I think she said! _

"Wait WHAT?" I said almost yelling.

"Umm ya. We dated for like a month…? He didn't tell ya?"

"No he didn't. But that does explain why he acted a little funny when I said I wanted to talk to you before I gave him my final answer."

"It was nothing really. We weren't right for each other. Also I met Dallas and I realized I didn't like Stark as much as I thought I did. And then Dallas came and comfort me when we broke up..." I was confused now.

"I thought you just said that you wanted to break up cause you realized that you didn't like Stark that much?" I asked.

"Well ya I did, but I still liked him a lot and it was him who broke up with me…"

"Why did he break up with you and not the other away around?"

"That was my fault…one time he heard me talking to the Twins about how I was thinking of breaking up with Stark and then thinking of going out with Dallas. I was being a jerk and he confronted me and I apologized and thought he would take me back, but with me having stronger feelings for another guy he couldn't go out with me. I betrayed him I told him." She looked like I brought up something that hurt her.

"I'm sorry if I brought bad memories up."

"Oh it's ok. All of it was my fault and we are still really close friends. But back to you. You guys would be perfect for each other. Before you got changed he was telling me of what kind of dream girl he wanted, and you're exactly what he said he wanted." I blushed a little. "And I can tell you really like him to."

"How did ya know?" I asked.

"It's not hard."

"Am I that easy to read?" I asked.

"Well…just to me ya are…but I'm really good at reading people."

"That makes me feel better….But do you think I should go out with him?"

"Wasn't I just clear bout that? YES! YOU SHOULD!"

"You were…I just wanted to make sure…Do ya think I should go talk to him now or should I wait?" I asked her.

"I think you should do what ya want to do. If you want to go talk to him now then go." She was no help there.

"I just don't want him to think I'm vulnerable."

"Knowing Stark he won't think that….Or I could go talk to him?" She had a weird smile on her face. "I could go see how much he likes you? But I will only go if you want me to."

I sat there on my bed wondering if I should let her go. There could be some good things out of that, but there also could be some bad things that could come out of her going.

"I have no idea what I want to do!" I put my face in my hands after I told her this.

"Hey…it's no big deal…how about we both go? Is that a better idea?" She asked and it probably was.

"Ok let's go…" I'm really nervous.

We got up and I made sure that I looked good before I went to see him. We walked through the door of our room. When we saw _him_…

**Author's Note:**** did ya like? I've already wrote some of the next chapter soo it will be up sooner! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **


	14. Chapter 12

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: hope ya'll like! Read and review!**

_Why was he here?_ I thought. I know he didn't belong here.

He ran up to me and grabbed me and twirled me around.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him being confused.

"You don't belong here…you need to leave." I told him.

He looked at me like I was crazy.

"But….But…But…I miss you." He looked at me with those big puppy eyes he had when he didn't get his way or when we were in a fight and I was too upset at him to even talk to him, and with those eyes he knew I had to talk to him.

"Ya, I knew you would. You even told me you would be. But it doesn't mean you come here and try to see me. It's kinda against the rules." I didn't know if it was or wasn't so I looked at Stevie Rae to see if I was telling Heath a lie. She shook her head telling me that it was against the rules.

"But…I NEEDED to see you! Can't you understand that? I NEED you in my life! And with you gone, I feel so empty. I don't get to see you everyday and I don't ever get to see that wonderful smile you have." He sounded like he was telling the truth, but he also sounded like he was exaggerating a little because he knew he would be able to see me but not everyday.

"I understand. But you still have to leave. If any of the Professors or the High Priestess both of us will be in big trouble! And do your parents know you're here!" I knew that would get him.

"Nooo….but they won't mind!" We both knew that they would.

"Yes they would! You need to listen to me Heath! You HAVE to go!" I hated being like this to him.

I turned my head and noticed the one person I knew I didn't want to see here.

I smiled an innocent smile at them hoping that they wouldn't think that I did this. But I couldn't tell what they were thinking. They had an unreadable look on their face.

"Stark…" I muttered then smiled back at him again hoping that he would understand. I didn't want to hurt him and I was going to some how make sure he knew that.

I turned back to Heath and told him, "Heath, I don't want you here." He looked at me like I just shattered his soul. I could see tears in his eyes; I had never ever thought that he would cry. "Don't please. I can't see you like that."

"Then why are you doing this?"

"Because…Because….we can't be together….not when I'm a vampire and you're a human. It won't work. I love you…but I can't."

"I still want to see you. Can you give me that?" He asked.

"I'll think about it, but right now you need to go. Ok?"

"Ok. I'll leave once you kiss me." I was shocked when he said that. I looked over at Stevie Rae and I had to tell her something right then and now.

"Stevie Rae can you come here?" Heath looked confused now.

"Sure, watcha need?"

I whispered and told her "Go and tell Stark what is going on, and that I have to kiss him to get him to go. I don't want him mad at me. Ohh and tell him that I really need to tell him something important. "

"Okiedokie I will do that right now." She skipped off and I made sure that I saw her tell him before I was going to get ready to kiss Heath. I was still watching Stark. I saw him smile at me and he shook his head telling me that he understood and he wouldn't be mad with me. Ohh how much I'm falling for this guy.

"Soooo are you gonna kiss me?" Heath asked.

I let out a big breath and said, "Fine, I will kiss you but then you are soo out of here!"

He puckered up and just looking at him reminded me of when I was in 4th grade and he was in 5th and he asked for a kiss and I wouldn't give him one.

I leaned into him and kissed his lips. This kiss reminded me that I probably wouldn't ever kiss him again. Heath rapped his hands around my back and I rapped mine around his neck. I did kiss him like it was a goodbye kiss. I didn't even think about anyone else, not even Stark. I was just focusing on how much I was going to miss Heath.

After about a minute or two we broke away from each other. I leaned into him and gave him a hug.

"I never lied to you when I said I loved you. I will always love you." He whispered to me.

"I will always love you to. I hope you know I could never hate you and I never did. Even when you did all those things I hated that you did. It just hurt to see you do that when you would be my boyfriend." I told him.

"I know and I'm truly sorry for those times. I could never do that to you again. Can I pleeeeaaaaasssseeeee contact with you somehow?" He asked.

"Yes I will try to text you and possibly call you. But you have to remember I'm not the same girl anymore. I'm a vampire now." I whispered.

"Ok that is fine with me at least I get to talk to you somehow." He smiled at me with that good boy smile that he would smile when ever we were alone or with his or my family.

"Well…you need to go now. I'm sorry but leave. I will talk to you later. I got to go." With that I walked away hoping that he would take my advice and leave.

I walked over to Stevie Rae and asked her "Can you make sure that he leaves and maybe even help him get out with getting notice."

"Of course I will now you two go talk to each other." She looked at Stark and I and with that we started to walk away with each other.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: please review! And thanks to the ones who have! I luv ya'll!**


	15. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:**** ok soooo I realized that I haven't updated long and that this one is kinda short! But I really hope ya like it and that ya review! I TRULY MEAN THIS I promise that I will update sooner! READ REVIEW!**

We walked out the door of the girl's dorm room. I wanted to know why he was in the girl's dorm room; hoping that it was because of me.

"Soo thank you for not thinking I'm such a slut for kissing Heath like that." I smiled at him.

"You're not a slut. You just had to do what you had to do. I would never think you were one. I think I know what kind of girl you are and I know you aren't that." He smiled back at me.

He was acting so considerate. Heath would have hated me kissing another guy, even though he would kiss other girls while we dated, and I always took him back.

"You are so nice. You're nothing like Heath, for sure."

"Hey I'm not the goody good type though. I'm just nice to the ladies." He put on a cocky smile on.

He leaned down to me and kissed me. We just stood there for a minute, under a tree kissing; it was a perfect moment. He started to rub his hand up and down in the middle of my back; it felt so good. I rapped my hands around his neck, telling him that I didn't want to stop at that moment.

After a moment our lips departed. My hands still around his neck, we just stared into each others eyes; not saying a word. I knew at this moment I would remember this for the rest of my life.

He put his forehead on mine, and whispered "Wow, I never had a kiss like that."

"Me too." I replied. I moved my lips up to his and kissed him again.

I never wanted to kiss anyone else, now that I kissed him. I knew I was going to have to talk to him about Stevie Rae and his old relationship, but I just didn't want to ruin this moment.

It was him who surprised me, when he said "I know that you know that I dated Stevie Rae. She told me, and I don't mind if you want to ask me about it. I think you deserve to know what happened between us and why we are still so close. But I want you to know, that I never felt the same about her like I feel about you. Even though I haven't known you for long."

"Okay. I didn't think you were going to say that. I do want to ask you some questions, but that can be at anytime." I told him.

"Well, I think we should keep going on our walk for now."

"Okay." I smiled at him.

He took my hand and we walked away from the spot that I will always remember. I didn't know where he was going to take me, but I didn't care. I just knew that I wanted to be with him.

I think he feels the same, but I wasn't totally for sure. Like he said, we didn't know each other for that long. All I had to know what kind of guy he was, was from Stevie Rae. I hope that she was telling me the truth. I thought I could trust her. Should I trust these people that I hadn't known for that long?

I would have to trust them. I had no one else. I will have to promise myself that I would find out more about them, and if they seem trustworthy then I would trust them.

**Author's Note: ****PLEASE TELL ME YA LIKED IT! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **


	16. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:**** WOOOW! Im sooooooooooooooooooooooo sooooooooooooo sooooooooooo sooooooooooo sorry (times a trillion) I haven't updated! I've been busy….ughh school what can I say! I hope ya'll ain't mad at me for not updating and decided not to read my story anymore. I hope ya'll love it and review! Btw happy thanksgiving! **

After walking for awhile, I stopped him by stepping in front of him and asked him, "So, you said before you thought you knew what kind of girl I was. What kind of girl am I?"

"Well you're the girl who is funny, outgoing, sensitive in a good way, caring, loving, someone who is willing to get down and dirty, can be stubborn, all kinds of things. But they all are good and what I want." He said.

I smiled at him and said, "Thank you. But you forgot something."

"And what was that?" He smirked.

"You didn't mention the part where I can get scared." I whispered.

"Well, you're strong and brave. I believe you could take on anything you wanted to, but that doesn't mean you're not allowed to get scared. Also I will be here to cheer you up at anytime you need it."

"I'm glad you will be. I have a feeling that I'm going to need it."

He leaned down and kissed me again, for the third or so time today. Oh how I loved his kisses.

I leaned my head back after we finished our kiss. He pulled me into his arms and

hugged me. I put my face up against his chest and took in the wonderful aroma of him. He smelled so good. He smelt like something that I couldn't describe. It was a mixture of different aromas.

I didn't want to leave this spot, but I knew I had to. For some reason I had a feeling it was going to be one of the few times in my life that nothing bad was going to happen. I wish my life would stay this way.

I could tell he knew something was on my mind. There was, but I wasn't sure what it was. Many things were on my mind like: Heath and do I really want to contact him, Stark and Stevie Rae, the weird feeling I got in Neferet's room, my family and friends, but I didn't know what the number one was. The one thing that popped into my mind was the song Paper Gangsta by Lady Gaga. She wasn't my favorite artist but I liked that song a lot.

"What's wrong?" Stark asked.

"Nothing. Well I can't say that. It's mainly things are on my mind, and now I have Paper Gangsta by Lady Gaga stuck in my head! Ughhh! The only thing that probably doesn't make me go crazy right now is you." I answered.

"Well I'm glad, that I'm keeping you uncrazy." He laughed.

"Only you."

"Now is that a bad thing?" He asked.

"Nope, I love it." I smiled.

"I think you and me should go out on a date. Soon, I want to sit down with you and talk about these things and just talk about us and so much more. No school, no friends, no drama, no interruptions. What do you think?"

"I would love to! Just tell me when." I was enchanted you could say.

"Tomorrow night, I'll pick you up at 7o'clock. That ok?" He asked.

"That's perfect." I looked into his eyes and knew this would be good, but down deep something was gonna happen and I don't know if it's gonna be good or bad.

**Author's Note:****Did ya'll like it? Review now please! And I promise I will update sooner! **


End file.
